Looking Through Your Eyes (Gumball and Madison version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Jacob Grove (Gumball), and Victora Justice (Madison) One evening in Neverland, Gumball and Madison were having flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Anastasia, Tzipporah, Oriana, Cosmo, Amy, and Cream are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall entrance to Mermaid Lagoon. "Madison, since Jack and the Male Disney Villains are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Gumball whispered. "I understand, Gumball." Madison whispered, as she kissed Gumball on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you too, Madison... always." Gumball said as he and Madison began to sing: Gumball:'' Look at the sky'' Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Madison: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Gumball and Madison: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Gumball and Madison were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Simon sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Greasy said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Wheezy sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Vixey said in disgust. Gumball and Madison: I see a night '' ''I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Gumball: More than I remember Madison: More than I have known Gumball and Madison: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Gumball and Madison held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Gumball and Madison: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Gumball and Madison kissed. "Oh, Ven. This is the best night I'd ever have." Madison sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Gumball' shoulder. Gumball wrapped Madison around her and said, "I know. I love you, Madison." "I love you too, Gumball." said Madison, as she and Gumball slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Gumball." Madison said. "Goodnight, Madison." Gumball said. Kaa, Baba Looey, Vixey, and the Lost Woodland Animals fell asleep with Gumball and Madison in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Peter Pan series Category:Songs Category:Romance